


this sudden burst of sunlight

by futile_devices



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: ADD NYNA TO FEH, F/F, I haven't read sds script in a while but that doesnt matter because thats all just nyna being sad, LET NYNA BE HAPPY, Lyn's horse is named Alakhai, Rare Pair, Riding a Horse Together, This Is In Askr, and i want her to be happy and ok, because i just use askr as a good place to have fluff, flowers!!!!, for now this is just a oneshot but i might write more, i have no real justification for this i just love them and they love each other, i ignore camus's existence, i thought writing percefin was hard enough, im sorry that i keep on putting pairings where one character isnt in feh yet, into the feh tag, its me. im the audience, listen. listen. this is my rarest pair and i love them, lyn is oblivious, not only is nyna gay. she is a bottom, nyna is repressed, oh my god my heart just bursts thinking about them, sorry i make lyn give everyone flowers, this is a whole new level of lack of audience, this is self indulgence baby. i cant do self shipping but i can do this, title is from stray italian greyhounds by vienna teng, what do i do when every no turns into maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futile_devices/pseuds/futile_devices
Summary: “I won’t let you.” Lyndis promises. “You can’t see what we’re passing if you’re too busy looking at my shoulder.” She leans forward a little bit, hoping to draw Nyna out from her.[the lady of caelin asks the queen of archanea to ride with her]





	this sudden burst of sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW I NEED TO FINISH MY ZELSEPH FIC. YES I KNOW THAT WRITING FOR A PAIRING THAT LITERALLY ONLY I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT ISN'T THE BEST USE OF MY TIME. 
> 
> theres absolutley no fucking way i can explain this. 
> 
> stray italian greyhound by vienna teng invented romance and you cannot convince me otherwise. and its lyna song . which means nothing because im the only one who cares abt them but in my heart i know it to be true.

****

Nyna had ridden before, of course. The Queen of Archanea was no common foot soldier (or soldier at all, in spite of the bloody halls she had seen). She had a horse, back home, back before everything. Hemera was a darling mare, Nyna remembers, with a white coat and a blonde mane, fitting for the white rose. Nyna tried to train her in dressage, thought it beautiful when she watched those performers from Aurelis and how they danced and pranced in a way that nothing else could. 

Nyna, however, had not ridden like this, holding onto someone else’s body, burying her head in someone’s else shoulders. 

Lyndis had, of course. 

The lady of the plains is laughing. Nyna thinks that she is always laughing, somehow, with her emerald eyes that smile at even the smallest of affections. “You don’t need to hold on so tightly, Nyna.” Her voice carries over much like the breeze, melodic. She  _ is _ teasing though. 

Being fair, Nyna is clutching onto the lady’s waist rather tightly. To Nyna’s defense, Lyn’s mare is galloping far faster than Nyna would have expected.  _ “Sacaen horses are the fastest. And the best. Don’t listen to whatever Eliwood might try to tell you. Galahad’s beautiful, sure, but Alakhai’s faster.” _ Nyna didn’t even think she knew who this ‘Eliwood’ was, let alone thinking about asking of the superiority in Elibean steeds. Lyn doesn’t shy from the touch, though Nyna never knew Lyn to shy out of anything, other an offhanded offer to dance once. Nyna’s response of “I don’t want to fall off.” is muffled into Lyn’s deel. 

“I won’t let you.” Lyndis promises. “You can’t see what we’re passing if you’re too busy looking at my shoulder.” She leans forward a little bit, hoping to draw Nyna out from her. 

Nyna does, hesitantly with shaking breaths as she loosens her grip around the lady and peers over Lyn’s shoulder. “It’s… It’s lovely.” 

They are in a meadow, dotted with a kaleidoscope of flowers of all hues and shapes as if someone had painted them with the most delicate of strokes. They streak past her in what one might think of as a rainbow, a grand burst of color that leaves her breathless. She could spend a whole day there, counting each and everyone, braiding them into her hair (and Lyn’s; she thinks the lady would enjoy that). Perhaps she could find some reason in the petals, if each one where a choice she made then she could see the whole of what she did as beautiful and not, rather, her own self-willed misfortune. 

“See.” Lyn pulls back on the reins slightly, and Alakhai slows, allowing Nyna’s nervousness to slowly fade. “This is why I wanted to take you out here. Maybe it would cheer you up, seeing all of this. I know you love them, so-” 

It is Nyna who laughs, this time, in some warmth and golden light and wonder at the lady. How often did she laugh, anymore? Smiling had come to her far easier than it did to laugh (and even then, Lyn had told her it was a melancholic one, the kind you give when you want someone to be happy, but they don’t want to be happy with you) “I do, Lyn, thank you. You didn’t have to do all this-” 

Alakhai comes to a complete stop at a large rock in the clearing, which, only after Lyn lets go of her reins and takes Nyna’s hands at her waist in Lyn’s own for a second (one longer than needed, for the warmth and tiny spin in her heart that felt like Nyna was still riding with hurricane haste and not, instead, sitting still with the lady’s hands around hers) and leads Nyna’s hands and arms off Lyn’s form. The lady lets them go for a moment, and in the next quick one does Lyn dismount onto the rock with an involuntary giggle. 

Standing on the rock, Lyn holds out her hand with a gentle smile. Not a teasing one that she liked to wear when speaking of some old friends nor the kind that Nyna had forced herself to wear. It is the kind of smile that looks like sunshine and reaches her eyes, so overjoyed at seeing Nyna in a way that no one had ever done before, with such utter softness and fondness. There is something about Lyn that is completely natural here, as if she too is a flower or river stream born in the meadow and sleeping underneath the stars, that blossoms into some tangling string in the core of Nyna’s heart. 

“Maybe I didn’t, but I wanted to. That’s enough, I think.” 

Nyna dismounts, too, taking Lyn’s hand as she does. 

And missteps on the rock, pulling Lyn toward her as she stumbles off the side of it, landing on her back in the grass and Lyn on top, face somewhere between her arm and chest. 

_ Apologize. _ the queen’s voice orders, but all Nyna is able to say is a rather breathless, “You smell like the flowers.” Which was true, but not the time. Certainly not when Lyn adjusts herself on Nyna, legs moving to either side of her hips and sitting up completely. Nyna doesn’t even think about her dress which is likely now grass strained or whether grass blades are in her hair or anything else because she can only focus on Lyn practically straddling her with such a bright smile and bubbling laughter.

Lyn responds without a beat of hesitation, as if they weren’t entangled the way they were. “Hector told me I smelled like dirt once, which was fair, I think, because it was after we were training.” Her gaze leaves Nyna’s for a moment, looking to their sides at the burst of flowers and plucks one of them, a white little wildflower and returns to Nyna, slipping it behind Nyna’s ear. “It looks better on you, anyway.” 

Nyna doesn’t know what warranted that at all. That doesn’t stop all of her from melting in the kindness (or is affection? Nyna could never tell with Lyn, but this went beyond kindness, certainly. right?). “I-” the queen stammers, trying to form some word or phrase but the heat she feels rushing to her ears and cheeks and the pressure of Lyn atop of her doesn’t quite allow her. 

_ A foolish fancy. _ she remembers a ghost chastising her. 

“Oh, oh, I should get off you-” Lyn scrambles, dismounting her much like she did Alakhai and standing off, not caring to brush off the grass that got on her deel. She extends her arm out again for Nyna. “Don’t fall this time.” Yes, there’s the teasing grin. 

Nyna takes Lyn’s hand again. She doesn’t fall. 

At least not in the physical way. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can come and bother me at @fytiledevices on tumblr if u want <3


End file.
